User blog:Master blak1/The Ramblings of a Madman: Old Times
Be sure to read all previous posts of mine so as to understand abbreviations and suchlike. Conjecture Alert! This content may or may not be rolled onto the wiki. Beware of paradoxes and suchlike. I've been thinking quite a bit recently about how the world of the Immortalis Plane (IP) has come into existence. What I've thought up so far is this: Far in the distant past, the human race somehow figures how to create the IP itself (Dimensional manipulation tech of some sort, perhaps?) as a sort of sandbox (They can configure physics how they like, leading to moulding, and some of the fictional materials we get to play around with). The resources of their universe are being quickly depleted and they need some place to live, quick. So they make one. The IP. They send teams into this world to create habitable areas called waystations (One of which is the Ignited Isles, Waystation 0893), and start colonizing the IP. They create the Beacons (Mt. Ignis for one, more on that later), and then they start to get a bit greedy (typical humans). They've already created a world. Why can't they create beings to serve protect and care for them as well. At many waystations, including #0893, they begin experimenting. Progress is especially swift at #0893, where science teams successfully create three sapient races on the continents that will come to be known as Sapharia, Ranco, and Cien. The first, what will become the Kellpmeri, on Sapharia, is scrapped for it's erratic and pervasive nature. They breed too quickly to be easily controlled, etc. The second, the Zeoni of Ranco, are too fragile smart to be of any use to them. However, the third, the Darr'Souki of Cien, are perfect for their puposes. They are durable and dogmatic, easy to manipulate in their innocent state. The humans set themselves up as gods in the Darr'Souki culture, and begin uplifting them to a somewhat useful level of technology. But then, something forces the science teams to withdraw from the waystations, be it a war or some other major catastrophe, for a long time. Hundreds, if not thousands, of cycles pass. The Darr'Souki, as the most technically advanced race, comes to dominate the Ignited Isles, and anxiously await the return of their gods. When humans do return, the morals of their society are in disalignment with those of the Darr'Souki's. They start punishing the Darr'Souki for their percieved evils. In a fit of anger, the Darr'Souki leader, a Moulder by the name of Kar'Luss, kills a member of the science team. Everything goes to shit. The whole science team is murdered, leading to an armed response by the human military. The Ignited Isles are bombed with Dall'Umm, especially Cien, the original Darr'Souki homeland. The Darr'Souki race is nearly completely annihilated, with only a few survivors escaping to Glinn'Darr. The effects of the Dall'Umm bombing make the Isles largely uninhabitable, for a time. Waystation 0893 is abandoned. Eventually, though, the world recovers. The races are able to forge new lives for themselves, and regain lost ground, eventually making contact with each other again. From then on, everything is history, albeit history we haven't formulated yet. Let me know if you like my ideas, point out flaws, etc. For Science! Category:Blog posts